Iapetus (Riordan)
Summary Iapetus 'is the Titan of Mortality, Pain, and Violent Death. He is one of the twelve Elder Titans. He ruled over the West side of the planet during Kronos' golden age but was imprisoned in Tartarus after the First Titanomachy. During the Second Titanomachy, Iapetus was released from Tartarus to side with his siblings to overthrow Olympus but had all his memories wiped out while fighting against Percy, Nico, and Thalia, leading to him being renamed Bob, as well as becoming one of Hades' servants. Iapetus would later sacrifice himself to help Percy and Annabeth to escape from Tartarus during the Second Gigantomachy. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 6-C | High 4-C Name: Iapetus, Bob, The Piercer Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Titan Lord of the West, Titan of Mortality, Pain, and Violent Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman and Combatant, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Limited Fire Manipulation, Limited Light Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-High), Energy Projection, Healing, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Threatened to cast the souls of Percy, Thalia and Nico into Tartarus after killing them. When working under Hades, one of his assignments was to mop up tormented souls), Resistance to Essence Absorption Attack Potency: At least Island level (Fought Percy, Thalia and Nico at the same time) | Large Star level (While weaker than Krios and Hyperion, Iapetus still controlled the west side of the planet and was able to harm Tartarus' physical form) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Kept up with three veteran demigods of the Big Three) | Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed. Speed of Light attack speed. Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to the Olympian gods) Lifting Strength: At least Class E | At least Class E, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Island level | Large Star level Stamina: Godly Range: Extended melee range with his spear, unknown with his powers. Standard Equipment: His spear Intelligence: ''' As one of the Twelve Elder Titans and the Titan of Mortality, Iapetus is an incredibly skilled and powerful warrior, he is an exceptional spearman as evident by the meaning of his name "The Piercer". During the first Titanomachy he along with his Titan siblings was able to hold the upper hand against the gods, and even after the gods got used to battle they still managed to fight them evenly. After getting released from his imprisonment in Tartarus, he was perfectly capable of fighting three Demigod children of the Big Three while weakened and was even holding the upper hand. In Tartarus, Iapetus managed to wipe out most of the monsters that attacked and after regaining his memories he was even able to briefly fight Tartarus' physical form. '''Weaknesses: Before becoming Bob, Iapetus was extremely arrogant like his brothers, can be permanently defeated if his essence is scattered or absorbed (For example by Protogeni like Tartarus) Key: Weakened Form | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Adults Category:Book Characters Category:Death Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4